The end of Zoanthropes
by Francisco Devilman Warrior
Summary: The W.O.C has lost and Z.L.F now an army has genocide in mind for normal poeple. Now with no resources left Alice Nonomura was given the power of the legendary Human God she must make a decision. A decision which will change everything.


The end of Zoanthropes

Disclaimer:Bloody Roar and its characters do not belong to me they belong to Hudson. Claymore does not belong to me and belongs to its respective creator and what ever else of other anime I use.

Order 1

The gift

Alice Nonomura alongside her friends and comrades in arms from W.O.C have been defeated and captured by the Z.L.F. They tried there best to beat them but in the end they lost. Many of the more extreme members of the W.O.C said that they lost cause they were too soft they should have paid the Z.L.F with the same coin they paid the normal people but the main members would have none of that. They said if we do what Z.L.F does we are no better than them. Yet for all the kindness that did not improve beast shifting humans standing among there fellow man. And the Z.L.F members they spared did not reform they just got worse and worse. Now imprisoned and forced to endure countless indignities what shall they do? In her cell Alice began to question herself.

"Were my brother Raoh and Yugo's friend Fang right? Were we too soft with the Z.L.F? Should we have paid them the same coin as they paid normal people?" Alice asked herself wondering if the lethal way should have been the approach they should have taken even if it went against her beliefs and her human heart. " No I can't believe that! I can't! Murder countered with more murder! That is not the way it is not!"

"You say that even though those monsters murdered countless people simply cause they were different. Simply cause they didn't measure up to there standards of superiority. You still say that when you have witnessed first hand the atrocities they made against normal people." A voice remarked but it was inside Alice's soul and only she could see or hear the image.

Alice knew all too well what this voice was. It was the voice of the unborn. An evil who was a threat to the earth and all humanity.

"You! Why are you here!?" Alice with sheer scorn responded to the unborn.

"Easy human. I'm not here to harm you. Just to tell you your previous statement is right. You should have paid the Z.L.F with the same coin they paid the normal humans. Then your standing among your fellow man would have been improved greatly. But no you wanted a very soft approach. Trying to save those who did not wish to be saved." The unborn smirked with its vile teeth.

"What did you want us to do kill them!? Is that it!? Torture and execute them publicly!? Be like them!?" Alice asked in anger but the unborn was unfazed by her outburst.

"In a word yes! Had you chosen that path your mission of full human unity would have been done years ago! But no you can't kill them its bad Oh so bad!" The unborn mocked Alice and W.O.C's hesitance to to kill.

"That isn't the way to solve that kind of problem! You can't just..." Alice was interrupted before she could finish by the unborn grabbing her and placing her close to its hideous face.

"You can't just what!? You can't just kill them and get it over with!!? That stupid way of thinking is what got you here in the first place!!! Now look at you naked and cold in a cell treated even lower than any animal!!! Yet you still refuse to accept that your groups hesitance caused your defeat!? You were fighting a war holding back your arsenal while they fought with everything they had!!! Why didn't you fight with everything you had!? What the hell could have possibly possessed you to hold back!?" The unborn hissed angrily at the W.O.C's reluctance.

"THEY ARE HUMAN LIKE US LIKE EVERYONE!!! YOU HONESTLY WANTED US TO KILL THEM?!!!!! TO KILL FELLOW HUMANS SIMPLY CAUSE THEY FOLLOW A MISGUIDED BELIEF!!!!! THAT IS JUST NOT RIGHT" Alice shouted at the top of her lungs and with tears on her eyes refusing to believe the unborn's comments.

"A noble sentiment and truthful sentiment. Yet wasted on fools who have deluded themselves into thinking they are a different species like the Nazis did. They sadly do not want to be saved and thus like rabid dogs must be put down. The faster you accept this the better you will be off." The unborn told her to try to get her off her naiveté.

"But we can't do that! We can't!" Alice cried in denial she could still not believe that violence and mass murder was the way.

"sigh Listen human and listen good! You will soon see how depraved they are! How much of a virus and blight to humanity the zoanthropes have become you and your comrades embrace the truth that you are human but the Z.L.F and rest of them do not! So much so have they are about to throw away there human forms to be complete beasts through a scientific process! That shows they are not worth saving!" The unborn gestured and made a pool using his powers to show Alice what he means.

Alice could not believe her eyes zoanthropes throwing away there very humanity to try and completely separate themselves from there fellow man to her it was disgusting and unbearable.

"That is only the beginning my dear it will only get worse from here on in to them ones that do not throw away there human form are simply humans with similar abilities. But I can give you the means to end it. To end the blight called zoanthropes once and for all." the unborn smiled opening his hand revealing a small white orb.

"What is that?" Alice asked.

"This my dear little human this is the soul piece of the most powerful human of all which even Gaia fears. A human born with the power cosmic not made by Gaia not made by god but made by the pure genes of mankind. To the divine he is an abomination that should not have existed yet to humans he is the true savior a god born of man the human god." the unborn gazed at the soul piece "Once he tried to resurrect us to undo Gaia's crime yet some foolish beings from your human kind enthralled by Gaia sealed him and split his soul into pieces. But they can never fully lock him up he still lives and his descendants who carry his power. This piece may not have his full power but its enough to make you god and end zoanthropes with one fell swoop. " The unborn explained to Alice with almost a glint of pride in his voice.

"If this orb possesses such god like power why give it to me?" Alice asked confused as too why the unborn would give such a source of power to her instead of use it themselves.

"I thought you would ask that and I also think you would ask why not use it ourselves. To put it simply we unborn are unable to use that power only one of his own kind in others words a human as in you can use it." The unborn answered Alice's question. "Also I give this to you because of who you guys are ones who have given chances to them to embrace there humanity and seize there stupidity yet you and your groups kindness was spat upon so I leave this decision to you the purest of them all."

The unborn placed the orb inside Alice's soul via his hand going through her chest. Yet despite this she felt no pain. Alice grew scared the unborn has given her tremendous power she could feel it within her soul the power to be god. Yet she did not feel right. This much power she believed should not be wielded by a human.

"You don't have to make a decision right away human take your time but I suggest you do it quickly otherwise more atrocities will occur. So good bye for now but I will see you again." the unborn faded away and left Alice's soul.

Alice was glad the creature left her soul but at the same time was worried about the power she now had it was minimal now cause she just got it but she is feeling it grow stronger. She could use it now to free herself and her comrades but is fearful of what she could do to the Z.L.F. Its great yet possessed of the immense hate of its true owner she fears she could do something she will regret. As the rabbit zoanthrope was deep in thought Busuzima and some Z.L.F jailers came in with new inmates to add to the cells. Two teenagers Alice knew very well Kenji Ohgami formerly Bakuryu of the Z.L.F and Uriko Nonomura.

"Ah My boy if only you remained loyal to us then this situation you are in now would not have happened. Its too bad such a waste of talent. Are you sure you won't reconsider joining us again?" Busuzima smirked hoping to hear the answer he wanted.

"Loyalty? So your definition of loyalty is brain washing people into doing your will huh. As for your proposal I will say the answer the way my big brother Yugo would say it in two words! Fuck and You! You damned bastard!!" Kenji hissed in anger hating the very sight of his former master now enemy.

"Grrr!! You really are a fool do you like to be a tool of humans like rest of the W.O.C!?" Busuzima growled hating that answer.

"I AM HUMAN YOU FOOL!!! PLUS I WOULD GLADLY SUFFER THE TITLE OF FOOL IF IT HELPS SAVE EVEN ONE LIFE FROM YOUR BLOOD DRENCHED DREAMS!!!" Kenji shouted with all the anger and hate he felt toward Busuzima.

"Idiotic mole you are not human!" Busuzima punched kenji for that comment.

"Yes I am human! Who do you think brought us into this world it wasn't other animals it was humans. We were born from them!" Kenji shouted again trying to break free.

"They were merely portals for a superior species to be born into this world nothing more. We are nothing like them so please stop with your delusions." Busuzima punched kenji again.

"The only delusional one is you! Damn Nazi wanna be! If you hate your humanity so much then leave everything human your name, the clothes, the technology everything!" Kenji spat Busuzimas face in disgust.

"Oh don't worry we are working on that. Soon we shall destroy every trace of human civilization and culture as well as form. In fact we already have destroyed the form in quite a few of our members like our friend the horse zoanthrope here." Busuzima smirked as he wiped the spit from his face and the horse zoanthrope now permanently in beast form approached Kenji and kicked him the ribs with his hooved foot. "Once he got rid of his human form there is definite increase in attributes he is stronger, faster than you can ever be. Now he truly has evolved."

"No he just now has a form more suited to him! Oh wait I take it back a horse is a noble creature that fool is lower than a worm!" Kenji spat at the horse zoanthropes still trying to break free of his confines.

The horse zoanthrope retaliated by giving Kenji a horrid beat down yet for all the blows kenji did not scream he just laughed.

"Is that the best you got?! Kenji taunted the horse zoanthrope making him angrier. "Uriko when she is sick, dying and tied up hits harder than you!"

The horse zoanthrope was really enraged and was about to kill Kenji. Uriko dashed toward Kenji to shield him using her body but another figure stopped him. The true leader of the Z.L.F Jurgen Wulf.

"Do not waste your superior power on this fool he choose the humans as his kind, his species. Thus he is and thus he will treated as such and will be executed in public in three days this will serve as symbol for the zoanthropes to gather and for humans to fear and to prepare for there untimely end. No longer will we try to enslave them we will simply destroy them all. There is no place for two major species in this planet we shall win or we shall die. Our group has grown into an army and we will strike at the humans with a fury unmatched in all nature and this world." Jugen raised his arms as if celebrating victory.

"You forget one thing! My brother Raoh he has a massive army himself! He will not let you get away with genocide! Stop now or it might be zoanthropes that end up extinct!" Alice looked at Jurgen with sheer disdain but also concerned for she did not wish a war.

"Hmm I already said it we either win or we die that is all that is left! If we lose then you humans keep the world for a little while longer till Gaia makes a better species to destroy you! But we will make sure we win! We shall kill you all! Oh yes we got some new inmates to be with you in the cell Miss Nonomura bring them in!" Jurgen snapped his fingers as the rest of the W.O.C was thrown to that cell especially Alice's love Yugo Ohgami.

Now truly Alice knew the W.O.C was beaten for all her comrades are here. Now it seems that war will be inevitable without a mediator between both groups Raoh and his devil beast army and Jurgen Wulf and his zoanthrope army will create a world war which will claim countless lives. No matter which side wins the loses will be so severe it would not be a victory.

But a little piece of bad news will truly ensure this war for that will ignite the rage of Raoh the conqueror to levels bordering on insanity. The beginning of the end has come.

"Guys are you alright?" Alice asked concerned

"Yeah were fine. But god what Jurgen plans to do the kill off normal people. He is Hitler reborn. No he is worse." Yugo stood up as he finished. "But it will be far worse if raoh gets involved this will be a war that will destroy everything. And we can't stop it."

But Alice could if only she could use the new powers she possessed but even then she hesitated its too much power and is very much afraid of the hate the soul piece has if she uses it she might create something worse. Sadly time was running out and she needed to make a decision fast.

To be continued

Order 2

Depravity

Authors Notes:Well the first chapter of my AU story is done. Hope you all enjoy it. And yes what the title says will happen and all will be on Alice's hands. And did I mention the darkness will begin on chapter 2. Anyway enjoy.


End file.
